specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 9
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Spec Ops: The Line. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker's load out will be as follows: *M4A1 - primary *W1300 - secondary Chapter 9 - The Road Watch online The camera pans over what seem to be more bodies that have been exposed to white phosphorus, tied up and bound in chairs set in a row, much to Lugo's confusion. Adams started to show disgust at the bodies, never wanting to see white phosphorus again. Walker draws their attention to a set of tags on the ground. Lugo asks who they belong to, and Walker responds that they belong to Konrad's command team, men he knew. A voice comes in, apparently from Konrad, sighing and saying (unaddressed) "no better than I did", and says he could not inspire them (the 33rd), and they led a mutiny, which he calls foolish in a place like this. He says he doesn't blame them. The voice is coming from an abandoned walkie-talkie. He continues that they did what they thought necessary, but that if order was to be maintained, an example had to be set. Walker speaks to Konrad, introducing himself, and Konrad recognizes him. Walker asks what's going on, and Konrad replies, and as he does, sand and wind are beginning to pick up outside the near window. "Survival, Captain. Plain and simple. Everything is teetering on the edge of everything. But this you already know. The rest you'll have to see for yourself. Welcome to Dubai, gentlemen." The player retains control. "Now, step outside, Captain." Walker does as Konrad's voice tells him, and the player will step out onto a small balcony rail with rappel lines attached, and a few sizable buildings on the other side of a small pit, seemingly just another scrapyard. Adams will ask Walker what's going on, and before, or as, they rappel down, Walker will state that they were wrong, that Radioman wasn't running the chaos, it was Konrad who did it. All of it. Adams will ask what they should do, and Walker will say that they are playing along, for now. As the player rappels down to the ground, they will pass many broken windows on the side of the building, and will come down into a very small, roofed inside area filled with sand. Lugo says "I thought you knew him." Walker will reply that he thought he did. Konrad's voice will come in again, saying Walker is very bold to state such a thing. As they exit the small shelter, Walker will say that when he served under Konrad in Kabul, he was an honorable man. Konrad will ask cryptically if he thinks this because he saved Walker's life. He will go on to say that he's saved many lives, and ended even more. As he does, the player comes out onto the pit that was visible from above, which is larger than it first seemed, and underpasses a small section of road. Highway signs are laying around, still decipherable, and many wrecked and salvaged cars dot the area. As he walks through the underpass, Walker will say that he doesn't understand any of this. Konrad will, ominously, state that he will soon. The screen pans up and fades to white. The screen fades back in with a cutscene, passing over one of the highway signs, and reveals two men strung up by their arms and taped at the mouths, tied underneath the road support that holds the sign. Enemy snipers are visible, which Walker will alert Lugo and Adams to. Konrad will sinisterly tell Walker to tell his men not to worry, because the snipers aren't for them. Adams will bluntly state his confusion. Konrad will answer, still addressing Walker, telling him that this is Dubai, what he faces every day. He says his duty is to maintain order, and that without it, they would have died long ago. Walker will relay to his men that it is a test. Konrad confirms and explains. Konrad will tell Delta that the civilian on the right stole water, a capital offense. The soldier on the left was sent to apprehend him, which he did, but killed his family in the process. He will say that five innocent people are dead because the two "animals" couldn't control themselves-once again a heavy reminder of Delta's own slaughter of innocents. The screen pans up over the struggling faces of the two men, and cuts back to Walker's own face. Walker will say that he understands, and tells Delta that they are meant to choose. Lugo will reply with confusion, and suggest that they simply leave, and Adams will agree, stating that they need to get as far away from this as possible. Walker will attempt to silence them, but Adams continues to speak against staying. Konrad will taunt Walker, asking him how he intends to deal justice. As the screen pans over a sniper laser trained on one of the men, Konrad will state that he is giving Walker an order, in killing one, threatening him with the price of insubordination otherwise. The player is then given control. Adams and Lugo will again say that they should leave, but Walker reinforces that they are surrounded. It is here that the player must make the Soldier or Civilian choice. Should the player try to leave, Walker will be gunned down by the snipers, and they will be quickly shot at if they shoot at the snipers, and both will die. Should the player shoot one of the men's ropes, the freed one will try to escape, but he will be killed by one group of snipers, and the other will be killed by another group. Try to leave=Walker will be sniped by the snipers and killed. |-| Shoot civilian=The squad will say that they need to hurry up and get out of here. Killing either one will result in the Damned If You Do achievement. |-| Shoot soldier=The squad will be angry that Walker let a fellow soldier die. Killing either one will result in the Damned If You Do achievement. |-| Shoot snipers=Attacking the snipers will result in the Damned if You Don't achievement, and Konrad will show a grim surprise. |-| Stall=They shoot Adams and threaten to kill him if Walker steps towards him. If Walker moves closer, nothing happens. If he then revives Adams, he is shot and dies. The conversation that follows the choice can go several ways depending on what the player chose to do. But at the end, Konrad will still be giving thinly veiled threats and Lugo and Adams will be as confused and shocked as before. The squad then walks over a sand dune, past which a tall structure is visible. Over the hill, a railway train has stopped along its track, and another underpass must be crossed. But the view is mainly of the two lines of huge buildings on either side, extending off into the distance, and at the end is a massive, spire-like structure, stabbing into the sky. Walker slides down the dune and the squad must repel more soldiers while making their way along the underpass. Midway, Adams will alert Walker to an oncoming sandstorm. Walker will advise them to take cover once it hits. When it does, visibility is highly reduced, and the player may take a few shots before getting to cover. When Adams replies that he can't see anything, Walker will answer that the enemy soldiers can't either, and to follow him. Lugo will comment that the soldiers moved out fast, and Walker will caution him, telling him not to be so sure, and to keep moving forward. As they do, they find tanks and more salvaged cars, but most shocking is the soundof metal being ripped apart as the sandstorm pulls apart some of the wreckage, sending it hurling towards Delta and slamming into the ground near them with violent force. Walker will say that they need to find shelter fast. The player must advance, keeping out of the way of more flying bullets and metal. What the player may spot as they continue through the underpass, is that the spire from earlier, the Burj Khalifa of real-life Dubai, is much closer now, is literally ablaze, shining orange from around the edges due to the sandstorm. Once all the soldiers are dead and the underpass is clear, a cutscene will trigger. The screen is shaking, apparently because of the wind, and Adams will radio that they need to get out of the storm. As one of Delta, unidentifiable at the moment, crosses the screen, Lugo will draw their attention up ahead. Walke will reply that he sees it and urges them forward, and into a small, round, metal shelter of sorts, where the wind is quieted slightly and they are safe from the sand. After Delta catches their breath, Walker will radio Konrad. "I know you're listening, Colonel. So hear this. This war, is over. Dubai WILL be evacuated. And you WILL be relieved of your command..." The screen fades out to black as the chapter ends. End of Chapter 9 Note: The light during the sandstorm is highly red, and not much is visible, so consider yourself lucky if you manage to get a glimpse of the spire early. Speaking of which, this particular tower is the Burj Khalifa, the real-life tallest tower in Dubai and the world. Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 8 - The Gate - HD Walkthrough Notes *Beside Walker to the left as he slides down the ropes is a strange hanging figure; this appears to be Lugo's reflection, but does not move; this was confirmed by lead writer Walt Williams to be an intentional "phantom" to foreshadow Lugo's fate later in the game. *There is no way to kill both prisoners: grenades are disabled, the player's view locks to whichever one Walker shoots, and if the player tries to bring an RPG-7 into the level, it will have disappeared after the intro cutscene. If Walker was holding it, he will have his hands in the RPG holding position with no weapon. *The subway car in the level loading screen is designed to resemble a carcass, with exposed ribs at the far end. Screenshots Convict Scene.jpg|Walker is informed of the choice he must make. Insubordination.jpg|Attacking the snipers. Road Fault.png|This is the road where the SoCC takes place, but this version seems to have been cut. Underpass.jpg|The road. SOTL SS 10.jpg|The tallest tower in Dubai. Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough